


Familiar Faces

by The_Angsting_Alpha



Series: Twisted Fates [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Serious Stiles is so sexy, Stiles will not deal with your shit anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Angsting_Alpha/pseuds/The_Angsting_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mystery woman from Stiles' past has resurfaced after years of distance. Does she hold the answers he needs, or is it just more bad news for the pack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Faces

Looking out the window of Derek’s Camaro, Stiles can’t help but try and narrow down who this mystery woman is. He goes through every familiar face he can, searching for the one person who may know Chris Argent, and somehow be involved with werewolves, nothing comes to mind. “Who could this woman be?”

“I don’t know Stiles, but I am here, nothing can happen to you.” Derek’s voice cutting into Stiles’ thoughts.

“I hate going in blind Derek, nothing good comes from that.” Stiles’ mind a twisted mess of faces, and names.

As they pull up to the Argents house, Stiles notices Chris sitting on the front porch, his face concerned. As Derek parks the car, he puts his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “I have the pack waiting in the woods just in case.” The concern in his thoughts evident. “Derek, don’t leave my mind. It may be the only safe place.”

“Hey.” Chris’ voice breaking the silence as he opens Stiles’ door. “Can I talk to you? Alone.”

As Derek gets out, and starts walking towards the door he can hear Stiles. “Don’t go too far.” Derek closes the front door behind him, and leans against the wall. Listening to everything as if he was standing directly in the conversation.

“Stiles, this really may not be safe.” Chris’ icy blue eyes a cold reminder of just how serious he is. “She knows a lot about you, and I have no idea how. She claims to have met you, but I can’t imagine how.”

“What does she know?” Stiles’ concern building. “How is she involved with the Omega?”

“She claims she was taken by the Omega last night. He had overcome her as she wrote in her journal.” Chris hands Stiles a burnt leather journal. “This is it. I can’t make out anything but the center pages, and a few words on the last page. Your name being one of them.”

Stiles flips open the journal. Turning to the last page, he notices a few broken sentences. ‘Stilinski…bound by fate…looks so much like his mo…’ The words on the page sinking into Stiles’ mind at the same time as Derek’s voice. “Was she there?”

“How does she know these things?” Stiles’ voice raising in pitch as his heart begins to race.

“She claims to have known your mother, and insists she is not fallowing you. She seems to be some sort of seer.” Chris’ voice direct, his tone unchanging. “If this is true, you need to be prepared for what she may say. She could know more about you than you expect.”

“How?” Stiles questions, forceful and direct. “If she did know my mother, and is some kind of ‘seer’ then I am more than capable of handling her. Especially now.” His eyes turning a rich hazel.

“Stiles you seem to have more than just this to deal with right now. Are you sure you can handle it?” Chris’ eyes concerned, and shaken.

“I have to. You do not just dangle something like this in front of me, and then caution me against it. I am here, you called me here, let’s get on with it.” Stiles’ eyes all but glowing in an amber haze.

“O.k. she’s in the living room, I’m sure she already knows you’ve arrived.” Chris offers, studying Stiles’ face.

Entering the house Stiles leads the way into the living room. Seeing the middle aged blonde sitting by the fireplace, wrapped in a blanket. Derek, standing by the window, looks at Stiles. Unsure and scared he crosses his arms, knowing Stiles‘ mind is made up. Allison and Scott are soon joined by Chris on the couch.

“Come, have a seat. I mean you no harm Stiles. I’ve come only to help.” The woman’s voice calm, helpful, and familiar as she pats the seat next to her. Stiles does not move, refusing to give up his ground despite the familiarity. “I know what has happened and some of what could happen. I was one of your mothers closest friends. She and I were inseparable, until I saw what was in her future, so much sickness.” Her voice now trailing as if pained by something. “She didn’t believe me at first, until the doctors came back with her diagnosis. She asked me to keep my distance until I was needed, but I believe fate has decided for me.” Turning her head to face Stiles. A rush of light hair, fallowed by the hazed eyes of a familiar face.

“Felicity?” Stiles’ shocked, almost stumbling backwards. “Felicity, I haven’t seen you since the funeral. What has happened to you?” Taking in the bruises on her neck, and face.

“I was taken last night by a werewolf, I believe Mr. Argent referred to him as an omega. He had meant me no harm, but wanted to use my gift to give him an advantage against Derek.” Her gaze shifting to Derek. “I have seen you many times also. You love Stiles very much, and I am glad of that. It will take both of you to see this through. I have seen possibility of conflict beyond reason. The omega I believe has some knowledge of the bond you two share, the power your pack now possesses, and the immeasurable strength you will soon realize.”

“So what is there to worry about, if we are so powerful?” Scott obviously not understanding the situation any more than the rest of the room.

“For all good there is evil, and for all power there is someone looking to collect it.” Her voice becoming less even as she continues. “Stiles is now part of the pack, Derek’s equal. There is more to this than anyone in this room, myself included, could pretend to understand. I have seen not only the omega, but several other threats coming your way. I do not know the outcomes, but I have faith in your pack.”

“How do you know all of these things?” Derek’s voice protective.

“My mother once told me ‘Aunt Felicity is special. She will be there for you one day, and you should listen to her.’ If my mother trusted her, I can too.” Stiles’ eyes beginning to cloud with tears, the amber glow gracing it’s way across in a flash.

“Stiles, you have much power inside of you. Derek will help you control it, but you must understand, I have limited knowledge of these matters. I can only tell you what I know. I can not tell you the outcome, I can only see what the fates are certain of. You must allow your new instincts to take precedence over your mind. Derek and you now share so much more than you know. You have your mothers eyes.” Felicity is direct, but reminiscent. “You are more powerful than she could have been, and you have Derek to thank for that.”

“What do you mean?” Chris’ voice expressing his confusion, a rare sight for the group.

“Stiles’ mother had magic. She could make things happen just by willing it. She was not a witch, and neither is Stiles, but every so often there is a family who’s bloodline directly descends from magic. It has been a very long time since one has reached their full potential. The magic in their blood is decreased with each generation, and Stiles is one of the last living with this power. I have seen that Alan Deaton has been helping you realize your gifts by teaching you herbology.”

“Yes, Deaton has been helping me so I can help the pack defensively. That has nothing to do with magic though. It‘s mixtures, and belief in them.” Stiles expressing no emotion.

“Do your mixtures always work?”

“Yes, if I believe they will strong enough.”

“Have you ever tried using your thoughts without the herbs?” Felicity being far too direct for Stiles’ taste.

“No.” Stiles now confused by the thought. His mother was special, but he never knew of her using magic. He knows he can trust Felicity, but this is a bit far fetched, even for a boy who has spent the past 6 years helping a pack of werewolves.

“Stiles, I want you to try and make this fire go out, only with your mind.” Felicity’s voice even, and unconcerned. “You need to see what your belief can do.”

Stiles reluctantly focuses on the fire, believing it may work, but not entirely convinced. “Extinguish.” He orders silently. The fire crackles, and continues to burn. “Extinguish.” The thought loud enough to startle Derek and Scott, who are focusing entirely on Stiles. The fire grows as if angry at the thought, casting it’s light brighter in the room.

“Stiles, you can not order things to do what you want. Everything has free will, and no matter how powerful you are, there is no way to control that.” Felicity encourages.

Stiles focuses once again on the fire. This time clearing his mind, breathing deeply, closing his eyes, and only allowing them to open as his thoughts gather. “Extinguish.”, Stiles’ eyes flash amber once more as the fire dies, and the embers glow quietly. His request granted, Stiles looks to Felicity for answers.

“You must learn, everything in the world will not respond to orders. You can not force the energies of any living thing, but you can request that they act specifically. With belief and a good heart, they will grant you your request.” Felicity seems pleased in her lesson, looking at Stiles contently. “You can use elemental objects to your advantage. Your mother was unable to realize her ability, and because of that, was unable to explain certain things happening around her. The magic in her blood was week after generations. Yours is alive and eager now that you have Derek, his supernatural abilities allowing your magic to flow stronger once you two became bonded.”

“Since me and Derek now share each others strengths and weaknesses, how will this affect him?” Stiles’ curiosity in the matter evident.

“Just as you did not turn into a werewolf after the bond, he will not be able to do everything you can. However, he will most certainly be able to do some things the same as you. I have seen your control over it becoming not only a part of your daily life, but a part of your defenses. I have not seen Derek use the same skills. I believe he is able to tap into the abilities to strengthen his own. I know what Deaton has told you, but I must dispute his assumption. The abilities you both have are separate characteristics, distinct to you as individuals. Stiles can not become a wolf, just like Derek can not become a magic user. He can gain some of the power it gives you, but not to the same extent.”

“Thank you Felicity.” Derek’s voice kind and reassured. “Are you staying around? We may need you in the future.”

“I will always be there when I am needed.” Felicity smiles at Derek as if to reassure him her distance is necessary. “I must return home now, my dog has not been tended to all day, and I would quite like to see her.”

“I will drive you.” Chris offers.

“Thank you.” Felicity accepts his offer, and begins packing her things. “Goodbye Stiles, I will be watching over you. Remember I will always be there when you need me.”

The drive home was silent as the pair tried to process the happenings of the night. The thought of Felicity being around gives Stiles a piece of mind, she was his mothers closest friend, and she can help keep the pack safe. Chris had offered to have the hunters keep an eye on her, and Stiles is grateful for that, the memories of his mother she has too valuable to leave vulnerable.

Stiles looks out the window as their house comes into view, a dark figure stands just outside the ash line, taking off in a flash as Derek stops the car abruptly, taking off as soon as he can get the door open. “Stay here.” His voice angry as his eyes flash red.

Stiles gets out of the car, focusing directly on the line of trees around the house. “Ensnare.” His breathing relaxed, but his belief not there. The figure passing into the wood. Stiles takes a deep breath and focuses his mind directly on a large tree, steadying the request before he makes it. “Ensnare.” He turns away, convinced he has failed.

A large creaking comes from the woods, fallowed by a loud snap, and the sound of dead weight falling to the ground. Praying it was the dark figure, and not Derek, Stiles begins walking towards the woods. Catching Derek moving closer out of the corner of his eye, Stiles knows the thump he heard must have been the intruder.

“Who are you?” Stiles asks as he approaches the spot where the man lies, tangled in roots.

“Your worst nightmare.” The man replies as if rehearsed.

“I have heard that many times, and quite frankly, I am getting sick of it. Do all of you idiots fallow the same script, or do you honestly think you are being intimidating. Who are you?” Stiles voice direct as his eyes flash, and the roots tighten.

Letting out a pained breath, the man looks directly into Stiles’ eyes. His pain and fear obvious now as the roots tighten with every breath. “Why are your friends hunting me?” The familiar voice of the omega the hunters had been tracking flowing through Stiles as he wills the roots to loosen slightly. “I know what you two are. I know the power you possess, and most of all I know how to get it. You can kill me, but there will be others to fallow. You didn’t think an event like this would go unnoticed, did you Derek?”

“Shut up!” Derek’s voice forceful as he stands there, not in full alpha form, but still looking wolfed out. “What do you want?”

“I want what everyone wants.” A smile creeping over the omegas face. “I want power, and there is no power greater than that of a bonded pair. Even if one half is human.”

“How do you plan on doing that?” Stiles’ half smile expressing a confidence he can’t control.

“Well, by killing Derek of Course.” The mans voice becoming pained as the roots tighten around him. “How are you doing this? You are just a human.”

“I want you to do us a favor.” Stiles’ voice even as he looks into the mans eyes. “Try not to make too much noise.” The roots tightening further as Stiles turns to walk away. Stopping abruptly as he remembers the text he had Derek send Chris. “The hunters will be here soon, and I’d hate to take you away from them. They have worked so hard, and after finding your hostage in the warehouse I owe them one.”

“That woman was useless. I don‘t need her to gain an advantage on you.” The man’s voice putting on a mask of confidence. He is obviously frightened, and weak Stiles can smell it on him.

“You forget who’s pack you are threatening. We are not only strong, but, as you so delicately pointed out, we are friends with the hunters.” Derek’s half grin, and strong features obviously more intimidating than Stiles’ as he smells the air. Chris’ scent moving closer.

“The hunters don’t scare me.” The man lies, the pain in eyes a dead giveaway.

“We will see about that.” Stiles mutters as the roots tighten.

Crossing Chris’ path, the pair returns to the car. Chris Argent's face confused, but grateful for the assistance. His group is dressed in black, as always, the smell of wolves bane circling around them as they near the scene. Derek gets into the Camaro and pushes Stiles’ door open. One hand against the open door, stiles turns, seeing Chris approach the Omega “release.”. The roots snap back as the man gasps for breath, Chris and his hunting companions restraining him as he tries to escape.


End file.
